


Clementia

by Zephyros22



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Complete, It's more of a forgiveness fic than anything else, Major spoilers for end of season 2-season 3, Mentions and brief appearances of other characters, Simon and Five aren't romantically involved, Spoilers, gender neutral Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which during and after "I Can't Get Over You" (S3M9) Five is injured and unable to make it back to Abel, only to find the Phantom of Abel aiding them in their time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

"Well the good news is that Louise, Paula, and Owen all managed to get out safely, and the deadlocks aren't pursuing them, which-ha, y'know, is bad news because they are all chasing _you_ , Five."

No sounds echoed from the runner's lips, drawn in a taut line of determination as the focused on the path ahead of them. Five was never one for talking, even in the most dangerous of scenarios.

"Don't worry Five, we are going to get you back to Abel." Five tried to ignore the quiver in Sam's voice, the undeniable hint of fear that leaked through the Comm Operator's words. There was no time to think about the possibility of not coming back. Not now.

And yet Five could not help but let that thought tear through their mind along with a scream as a ferocious pain erupted in their calf. A glance down proved that indeed, a stray bullet had ripped through the flesh right below the knee. Only then, then did Five allow themselves the luxury of thinking: _"I am going to die"_

No time to stop or hesitate. With Deadlocks right behind them, Five pushed on with a blood soaked, injured leg dragging behind them. 

"Five-.......Oh God, Five, you've been shot, haven't you?" Five wanted to reply, to tell Sam it was going to be alright. The thing was, they didn't know themselves if it was.

"Louise, Owen, Paula, please! You have to help Five! They've been shot, they can't make it out of there by themselves...You need to turn around and get them!"

It was all Five could do to remain upright, to not sink to their knees and collapse into the leaves on the ground. The pain in their leg was a hot white flame, unable to be doused. 

"I know that there are Deadlocks back there! That's why you need to turn around right now and help them! .......Please Louise, I'm begging you, Five needs-"

A stumble on a stray rock, and down Five went. Down into the leaves, dirt, and rocks, where they rested for a mere split second before they were trying to push themselves up off the ground.

_"I'm not going to die here"_ Five thought silently. _"Not after everything I've done."_

Yet as they tried to put their leg up and stand, they crumpled to the ground again. A searing light burst behind Five's eyes, the crack of their head on a rock seeming to be the loudest sound they had ever heard.

 _"Five-!"_ Sam's voice seemed so far away as Five struggled to stand.

_"Five, you have to...there's someone...towards you...wearing a mask. Can you hear....Five? Five?!"_

And as Five pushed off the ground, warm blood oozing over their eye, they could see that indeed, someone was coming towards them. Five's vision was in and out of focus, but the build of the person, their stride...almost seemed like

 _"Simon?_ "

As they struggled to stand, to push up and run away, Five could feel the scenery around them darkening. Their vision was fading, everything becoming more distant and muted. The pain in their leg seemed to fade until it was a mere throb. Even Sam's voice, usually so clear and precise, now seemed to be nothing more than a mumble.

Five remembered to send up a prayer as their arm collapsed under them and they lay in the leaves and awaited their fate. The figure without a hand managed to come into their vision before everything went dark.

And in the distance, Five could hear one more desperate, agonized cry from Sam.

" _FIVE!!"_


	2. Memory

"Just...just get out of there, Five. You don't need to see this."

Five doesn't even think of turning back to look or glance as they run-no, sprint away from the sounds of oncoming death. The dull _whump_ of Jamie's bat against Simon's body was already enough to hear. That coupled with the terrified screams of the child in their arms is enough to send Five's head spinning. 

"Please, Jamie-Jamie I- _Augh_!!" Simon is cut short yet again by a blow to his chest. The sound that lets loose from his throat is not a cry of pain, it is a cry of fear.

Yet as Five carries Carena away from danger, they want to turn back as well. To turn back and shout -yes, shout- at Jamie to for the love of God, stop this senseless violence and take Simon back to Abel.

_Simon._

After all this time, after all that they have done together, it would be Simon who is the traitor. Simon who brought on Archie's death, Simon who worked with Van Ark, Simon who was to poison the water supply. It was all Simon...and for what? Immortality? The promise of everlasting life? And now it is Simon, Simon who is laying on the ground bleeding and crying for mercy against Jamie's death blows.

"Keep going Five...don't look back."

Five doesn't respond, doesn't even blink as they continue to put one foot in front of the other. Another _whump_ and a cry from Simon has Five flinching away from the horror being committed behind them. 

And for once, Five speaks:

"Simon."

Now it is time for Sam to be silent. To be quiet and merely listen to the sound of Five's uneven breathing. To not speak but leave himself to ponder:

_What have they come to?_


	3. Awake

Five comes to with a wince and a groan. 

The minutes tick by as Five tries to gather themselves, eyes remaining closed. The throbbing of their head and the burn in their calf takes time to manage. Five is almost afraid to open their eyes, knowing that for a fact they are not back at Abel. The feel of the bed, the sounds, the mere air around them is foreign and unfamiliar. It takes all the willpower for Five not to fall asleep again and pray that this is all a horrible dream. They hope that they will simply awake once again and find themselves back at Abel, not filled with memories of Deadlocks, bullets, and masked figures...

Which is exactly the reason why Five opens their eyes. They silently send up a little thanks that it is not terribly bright out, for they know the light would blind them and only exacerbate their current migraine. Five tries to take it slowly, waking up each part of their body a piece at a time. First the toes, then the fingers, their left leg, arm, until Five is able to sit up partially and observe their surroundings.

The hut is small, Five notices. Small but solid, with good stone walls and a strong wood door. It is a good place to defend, it seems. The two windows have shutters from the inside, and the door has a bolt. It is one room, the bed that Five is in on one side of the cabin, the stove on the other and a small wood stove in between. 

A wood stove with a small, dwindling fire in it.

It takes Five a moment to make the connection. A wood stove is one thing, a fire is another. A fire means that someone lives in the hut, that they are nearby. 

_The masked figure_

Five doesn't know if they are friend or foe. The fact that Five is alive should be a good sign, but if anything, Five feels threatened, cornered. What if they are a deadlock? What if they kept Five alive only for a much more grim, horrible purpose? Such as the cult leaders? 

Five sits up all the way quickly, too quickly. Soon their head is spinning and throbbing and it's all Five can do to not fall back down onto the bed. As the pain fades, Five looks to the window, to see if they still have light left in the day. To see if they can make it back to Abel before dark.

As they gaze outside at the fading light, however, footsteps sound outside.

Five's muscles are instantly coiled and taut, ready to fight if need be. The footsteps stop outside the door and it's all Five can do to not start shaking with fear and suspense. A thin layer of sweat has formed on their skin as their eyes train themselves on the shadow just underneath the doorway. 

With a click, the door swings open. Five tries their best not to flinch but does not succeed. Inside walks a man, Five thinks. The tall build paired with broad shoulders and the absence of a bust is indicator enough. The man gives Five a quick glance before turning away and dumping a load of sticks down by the wood stove with his right arm...probably because the left one is missing. 

Five watches every move this mysterious man makes, remaining completely still. They are unsure whether to bolt for the open door or remain inside. Torn with indecision, Five remains to simply observe the man. He sorts the kindling before turning to the door and closing it, a gesture that fills Five with panic. Only then do they turn to Five, and only then does Five notice the ski mask obscuring their face except for their eyes.

And suddenly, for some strange and obscure reason, the sight of those eyes makes everything click in Five's mind. Five knows who it is before the words even come from their lips.

"Hey Five. Long time no see, eh?"


	4. Panic

It takes a split second after Simon finishes talking for Five to leap to their feet and lunge for the door.

Only to collapse to the floor as their leg gives out on them.

" _Easy_ , Five!" Simon beseeches as Five tumbles to the floor with a dull _'thump'_. Five looks up in time to see a blurry image of Simon advancing towards them, his hand outstretched with the offer of assistance. Five manages to scowl at Simon, which stops him in his tracks. 

Simon lets out an exhale through his nose as he watches Five grip the edge of the bed and attempt to haul themselves upright. He remains silent as Five stands, perched precariously one leg, a white knuckle grip on the bed post.

"You should lay back down." Simon murmurs gently, in an attempt to not spook Five. "You took quite a beating back there with them Deadlocks."

Five remains still, staring the taller man down as much as they could. 

Simon pauses for a few moments, waiting for Five to respond before he lets out a silent breath and frowns underneath his mask.

"Suit yourself." He shrugs, pulling a chair from beside the wood stove and settling on it so he faces Five. 

There is an uneasy tension admist the silence that settles on the room. Five remains silent and Still, not even their injured leg moving as it hovers above the floorboards. Simon watches them quietly, observing the way they stand, how much weight they put on their injured leg, the way they grip the bedpost.

Finally, he speaks.

"You managed to get a shot to your leg, right below the knee. The bullet went straight through, which you can count as a small blessing. Going in and digging that out" Simon lets out a small chuckle. "I doubt you'd ever forgive me for that." There is a brief look of pain in his eyes, but it is quickly erased. Five notices it all the same. "And then of course, you managed to split your head a little. Probably got a little bit of a concussion. I'm quite surprised you are up and about already. You must have quite a bit of a headache, mm?"

Five doesn't admit it, but the slight tightening of their lips seems to be an answer enough for Simon. 

"In any case..." Simon sighs, reaching up to scratch his head. "By the looks of it, you're going to be out of commission for quite a time, Five. Your leg is shot to bits. I tried to do what I could, but by the looks of it, you are going to have to wait at least a couple of weeks before you are able to walk, much less run normally again."

This revelation jolts Five. The stoic composure they had moments before fell away to reveal a wide eyed, pale face. Five feels the room spin, and suddenly finds themselves sitting down on the bed. Not run? For a few weeks? How were they supposed to make it back to Abel? And then it dawns on them.

They weren't going to make it back.

Five raises a hand to their face, cupping the side of their mouth with the heel of their palm. The tips of their fingers brush the gauze that wraps around their head. And it's all Five can do to not shake and shiver at the prospect of not being able to run, _to make it back_.

Simon is silent as he watches Five's distress. There is nothing he can do, he thinks. He can't take them back to Abel at the risk of being discovered, he can't radio Sam for the same reason, not that the comms would work out this way anyways. He can only clench his fist and watch as his old friend tries not to crumble right before his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry Five." He manages after a few minutes. "I wish there was more I could do but..." he fumbles helplessly for an explanation. Five isn't listening anyways. 

Eventually he rises, retreating to the far side of the cabin and leaving Five alone to languish in the silence.


	5. Desperation

"You can't just leave them out there!"

Amelia is unaffected, continuing to sort through her mountains of paperwork. Not a muscle on her face moves as she listens to the Comms Operator.

"Five is out there, injured, alone- or, or with whoever is dressed up in a mask parading around Deadlock territory!" Sam pleads with the Major, desperation in his voice.

"It's getting dark, Mr.Yao" Janine, who has been standing in the corner silently for almost the entire time, observes. "The runners won't make it back before we have to bar the gates."

"Yes, I know, but please, we have to at least-"

"I'm sorry, Samuel" Amelia interrupts, tapping a set of papers against the desk. "We simply cannot spare the runners for a pointless mission such as this."

It takes Sam a moment to catch the key word in that sentence. _Pointless_. He isn't sure to be angry or confused. So, with a quiet voice, low but full of danger he asks:

"What do you mean, _pointless_?"

Amelia looks up from her paperwork, surprise etched onto her face. "Hmm? Oh, it's as you said. Runner...er, Five, was it? She is injured, and paired with the fact that she is in deadlock territory, you can probably guess her status by now. We cannot simply have runners going out looking for a shambling corpse, you see."

It takes every single once of strength Sam has to not leap over the desk and fully _throttle_ Amelia. He cannot prevent himself from raising his voice to an unseemly level.

"Five is our best runner!!" he shouts, fists clenched, jaw tight. "Five is brave and strong and fast, so so fast. No way in hell would they allow themselves to go out like this. Not like this." He swallows, hands trembling as he continues, turning to Janine. "And you, Janine, to know how much Five has been through, how much they have done for us, and to simply toss them aside like a useless tool. You, you are truly disgusting."

He turns angrily, swinging open the door with enough force to dent the wall before catching it and looking furiously over his shoulder at Amelia.

"And you, don't you ever, _ever_ misgender my runner again, or God so help me, you'll have to find another comms operator."

Amelia tries to stutter a reply, but Sam slams the door behind him before she can finish the thought.

~ ~ ~

It takes a while for Sam to get back to the comms shack. It is late enough that all the runs are finished for the day, so he has no reason to be in the shack. Still, it is practically the only place he can think without the bother of the hustle bustle of the lodge or cafeteria.

Sam sits with his head resting in his hands, bent over the desk. He tries to think of something, _anything_ to help, but his thoughts are preoccupied with Five, Five, _Five_. Five lurching forward as the bullet tore through their calf, Five collapsing to the ground, Five's camera going so very very still, focusing on the person coming towards them before the feed fizzled out and went dark. Sam can't help but let his mind wander towards the unpleasant possibility that somehow, someway, Five indeed didn't make it. He pushes the thought away quickly, replacing it with a new one.

It is then that he sits up, puts on his battered headset, and flips a few switches so he is connected to the New Canton frequency.

"Nadia, it's Sam. I need to ask a favor..."


	6. Dark

The hours feel like years as they drag by. Each moment seems like an eternity filled with the silence that has settled over them both. Five has not moved a single inch from sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around their torso. Simon sits on the other side of the one room cabin, his back turned to Five. He watched Five occasionally out of the corner of his eyes, silently observing.

As night finally settles on the cabin, Simon stands from his book and crouches by the fire, feeding in another log. He glances quickly at Five, trying his best to smile underneath his mask as he asks: "Hungry, Five?"

Five refuses to acknowledge him. That or they do not hear him, too enclosed in their own word of pitiful silence to understand the voice directed at them.

Simon waits a few moment before looking back to the fire, crackling with heat and light. He closes the door to the stove, standing again and walking to the small kitchen, picking something off the counter. He turns and advances towards Five. Only once he is halfway across the cabin does Five realize that Simon is coming towards them. Five flinches, and when Simon does not halt, they press themselves backwards, trying to put distance between themselves and the former Abel runner.

Simon stops a few steps away from them. Five watches him with wide, alert eyes. The silence between them is stifling, seeming to consume Five's every thought as they both stand completely still, the only motion in the room coming from the fire.

"I thought..." Simon stops, swallows, and continues. "I thought you might want this, as useless as it is" he offers the thing in his hand to Five gently, slowly.

Their headset.

Five looks at the headset with such a pained look in their eyes it takes everything Simon has to remind himself that _it isn't his fault._.

Just when Simon thinks Five isn't going to take it, they are reaching for it, taking it and cradling it like something oh so precious. Five has such a hollow look in their eyes, Simon notices. They lack the usually spark, the little shine in them. It almost reminds Simon of a bird with clipped wings.

Five flips the headset on. Simon doesn't know what they were hoping for as silence fills the room. They try again, only to the same result. Before they can try a third time, Simon interjects. "The Deadlocks have a signal blocker not too far from here. Your chances of hearing from anyone are slim, if not nonexistent."

Five is silent for a few more moments, and Simon is about to walk away when he notices the shiver that crawls up Five's spine. Five begins to shake, tiny tremors that Simon can almost feel on his skin. He can see the shine in Five's eyes. Not the usual spark of determination, but instead the shine of tears that Five refuses to let spill from their eyes.

"Five." Simon murmurs, crouching down slowly so he is at their eye level. "Five, listen to me."

Five looks up, meeting Simon's eyes for only a moment before they focus again on the headset in their lap. 

"Five, I know I have done some terrible things. I'm rotten to the core, after what I did to you and the township. But..." he trails off for a moment, swallowing, before he continues. "But as horrible as I am, I _promise_ you: I will help you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are able to run again. You hear me?"

Five waits for a few moments, but gives a very tiny nod to show that in fact, they heard Simon.

Simon's lips curve into a gentle smile underneath the ski mask. "So" He tries again. "You hungry?"


	7. Morning

Five wakes to the sound of a door creaking open and slamming shut. The sound is unfamiliar to them, and Five has to soon remind themself that they are not back in Abel. Instead, they lay in a stone cabin out in the wilderness with no way of getting back to their township.

"Rise and shine, Five!"

Not to mention the so-thought dead runner three. 

Five sits up slowly, they've learned to do that much by now, and tiredly brushes the sand from their eyes. Simon is on the other side of the cabin, dumping a load of firewood next to the stove. Five subtly glances about for a bedroll, pillow, cot, something to indicate that Simon slept at all the night before. Upon finding none, Five turns their attention to Simon himself, watching quietly as he sorts the firewood before turning to Five with that crooked grin.

"Sleep well?"

Five pulls their mouth to the side silently, furrowing their brow and indicating that no, they had not slept well.

"Sorry to hear that." Simon remarks a little more quietly. "How's the leg feeling?"

Five looks down at the leg, and wiggles their toes a little. A sharp pain runs up their calf like a volt of electricity, and Five grimaces at the sudden soreness.

"I thought so." Simon murmurs. He pulls up the chair he had been sitting in for some time the day before, and places it in front of the bed. "Think you can swing your leg over here? I'd like to have a look."

Five hesitates, not exactly looking at Simon, instead watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Simon waits for Five patiently, and when he realizes they aren't going to move, he sighs. 

"Five, what do you think I'm going to do? Come on."

Five purses their lips, but grabs their leg and hauls it over to the chair, balancing their foot on the edge of the chair.

"Thank you, Five." Simon smiles before kneeling and pulling a medical kit out from underneath the bed. After finding the gauze and antiseptic, he looks up at Five. Five is surprised by the serious determination that shows in Simon's face. When he speaks, it is a low dangerous tone not to be trifled with.

"Five, I want you to cover your eyes and not look. You hear me? _Don't look._ "

Five pauses for a moment in surprise before nodding and covering their eyes with their hands. Five can feel Simon untie the bandages wrapping around their knee until the skin underneath is exposed to the chill of the room. Five knows they aren't supposed to look, but cannot help but glance at the wound through their fingers. 

The wound is clean, for the most part. There is only a small trace of blood in and around the exit wound. The skin around the wound looks mildly irritated, Five notices. Although it is their own leg that has been injured, Five feels an almost floaty disconnect to the wound, as if it isn't their body. Five remembers to close their eyes again just as Simon looks up to make sure they are not looking.

The burn of the alcohol on the wound causes an involuntary hiss to escape Five's lips. Five can almost imagine Simon's brow wrinkling with unspoken worry. A quick glance through their fingers proved Five was right, even after all this time.

Five is quite impressed with Simon's ability to wrap the wound, considering his disability with his other arm. When he finishes, he sits back with a sigh. 

"All done." he announces. "You can look now, Five."

Five pretends to adjust their eyes to the light, blinking several times before looking back towards Simon as he stands. 

"Think you can get up?" He asks.

Five is up to the challenge, at least. They set both feet flat on the floor before using their hands to push up in a valiant effort to stand.

Only to once again tumble to the floor.

"Whoops!" Simon yelps as he catches them under their arm before they collapse. He is about to speak again when Five looks up for a moment, and catches his eyes with theirs. It takes him a moment to realize that Five isn't just _looking_ at him, they are _watching him_ , observing, muscles coiled. They are waiting for him to _drop them_.

But for a quiet moment, Simon sees Five as before. Simon sees the spark in their eyes, not of caution, but of quiet attention and focus.

But it is all too soon that Five finds themselves looking away. Quietly, they slip from Simon grasp and sits themselves back down on the bed.

It takes Simon another few moments to compose himself. 

"Sorry." he mutters with a bit of a laugh, hoping to break the tension. "That was probably asking too much too soon, eh?"

Five does not answer, choosing instead to focus their attention on their feet.

Simon immediately catches on. He's learned by now when to stay and when to leave well enough alone with Five. This time, he chooses to turn and walk back to his corner of the room before glancing over his shoulder at Five. 

"Well, get my attention if you need anything, Five." he tells them quietly.

And silence once again falls over the cabin.


	8. Passing

It takes Five three days to finally snap at the intense boredom.

It was the same thing every day. Five only left the bed to use the bathroom and occasionally stretch their other leg. Otherwise, Five remained in bed for hour after hour. When they weren't asleep, they were staring at the ceiling, listening to the crackle of the fire. They thought of Abel, of Sam and Paula and Janine. They must be worried sick, Five couldn't help but think. Five thought about what must be going on outside, what the weather was like depending on the sounds they heard. Sometimes Five imagined they heard the occasional pitter patter of raindrops, the howl of the wind, the distant rumble of thunder. Whatever they thought about, Five's thoughts never ceased to wander back towards the ache in their leg, the throb in their temples. Five could not distract themselves of the harsh reality of where they were.

On the third day, Five finds themselves wondering about the book Simon has been occupied with ever since they arrived.

Five glances over at Simon, sitting in front of the wood stove. The light of the fire dances in his eyes, which are focused on the book in his grasp. Five can't see the cover, so they shift slightly to see better. This alerts Simon, who glances over at Five. Upon seeing Five focused on the book, he chuckles and asks: "Want to see?"

Five's eyes fly up to meet his. Although silent, they indicate that yes, they are interested. Simon tabs the page he is on and hands the book over to Five. Five takes the book gently, careful not to damage the old spine. It is heavier than it looks, Five notices. The print on the cover says _"A Winter's Tale" by William Shakespeare_. Five vaguely remembers the title, but cannot recall the story. They look to Simon curiously. 

Simon smiles underneath his mask and speaks in a calm, almost serene voice. "It's a romance play." he begins. "The first half takes place in Sicily, the second in Bohemia. It has to do with a King and Queen, and their daughter. You can read for yourself if you'd like."

Five gives a tiny nod, and opens the book. The print in rather small, and Five must squint their eyes in order to read. The action makes their head hurt, and soon the words are swimming in their vision. Five sits back and blinks rapidly, trying to restore their vision.

"Head still hurt?" Simon asks quietly. Five nods with a frown, and offers Simon the book back. Simon reaches to take it, and hesitates. "Say..." He murmurs. "Want me to read to you?"

Five's eyes widen at the suggestion. They consider it for a moment, before nodding and giving Simon a tiny, tiny smile. 

Simon seems elated. He takes the book and retrieves his chair from the woodstove.

"Better start from the beginning then. Tell me if you don't understand anything, I'll explain it." He declares as he settles himself on the chair and opens the book.

" _If you shall chance, Camillo, to visit Bohemia, on the like occasion whereon my services are now on foot, you shall see, as I have said, great difference betwixt our Bohemia and your Sicilia._ "

Five listens idly, enjoying the new sound of Simon's voice, and imagining rain on the roof.


	9. Simon

" _Good Paulina, lead us from hence, where we may leisurely each one demand an answer to his part perform'd in this wide gap of time since first we were dissever'd: hastily lead away._ " Simon finishes with a small sigh. The closing of the book startles Five from the daze they had been encased in for the past three days. The warmth of the fire, the sound of Simon's voice was enough to lull Five into a serene trance. Now, Simon leans back in his chair and gazes at the ceiling, wrapped in thought. Five watches him quietly.

"The King, Leontes, is quite a character" Simon speaks after several long minutes. "Think about it. He thinks his wife is cheating on him, but when she dies after being thrown in jail, he regrets every misaction he has made towards her and her daughter. He is then left all alone, with everyone hating him." He pauses a few moments before continuing. "Making a huge mistake so that in turn you regret it and everyone despises you. Simon looks at Five, pain in his eyes. "Sound familiar?"

Five grimaces slightly, but remains silent. They do not want to confirm nor reject Simon, but the pain in their former friend's eyes is almost too much for them to bear. 

Simon waits for a response, and upon getting none, he chuckles dryly. 

"You never asked me how I'm still alive, you know." At this, Five hardens their expression. Simon continues nonetheless. "You never asked me about a lot of things. How I lost my arm, what I did before this, what it was like to betray the township." he watches Five with a gleam in his eye. "Betcha'd love to know that stuff, mm?"

Five unconsciously presses backwards, suddenly wary of Simon and his forwardness.

Simon ignores Five's wariness. "I did think Jamie was going to kill me, y'know. But no, he's too goddamn _moral_. Mr. High and Mighty. He did take that bat to my hand though. 'more of a chance that you gave the rest of us' he said." He goes on. Five is tense, the sudden change in Simon is surprising and frightening. The anger and bitterness in his voice is something they've never heard before. 

"And then, there was the zombs. I just wanted it to end, so I just let it happen. Except..." He swallows, jaw shifting underneath the mask. "It just wouldn't end. It went on and on and on, and then went on some more. I realized I wasn't _dying_ , Five. I wasn't turning or dying." He pauses, his eyes shifting away from Five. "I got everything I wanted. I'm immortal...But..."

Simon hangs his head. "I told you I was Catholic, didn't I?" He asks, his voice suddenly soft and mild. "How my Gran raised me? How she always thought I was a horrible, horrible child?" He casts his eyes upwards for a moment towards Five, who sits in fascination and horror of the man who sits before them. "No, I suppose I didn't. Well, she was probably right. I am horrible, after all I've done." Simon goes quiet, wrapped in his own trance of thought. Five sits stiff and tense, watching him cautiously. Yet the longer he is silent, the more they relax.

Finally, Simon speaks. His voice is but a whisper. "Do you believe in forgiveness, Five?"

Five is silent. Simon expected nothing else.

"I don't think anyone can forgive me, after everything that's happened. But...maybe, maybe by helping you, seeing you back to Abel, maybe I can learn how to forgive _myself_."

Five sits in shock at Simon's revelations, at everything he has just divulged. As rotten as he may be, Five realizes, he is still human. He still feels regret and sorrow, is capable of sadness and empathy. Five feels the sudden urge to reach out, to touch Simon. Five wants to simply reassure him that they saw him, that as much as they didn't understand, they knew his emotions and that he wasn't alone.

Five almost does reach out, almost does touch Simon in hopes of conveying these things.

But they never get the chance.

Simon is suddenly on his feet, listening to something far off but easily recognizable. He looks at Five, panic in his eyes.

"Zombs."


	10. Attack

It takes a full moment for Five to comprehend Simon's words. _Zombs,_ Five thinks, _Zombies_. Zombies outside the cabin and coming closer.

"I left the lights on too long" Simon curses, striding towards the windows and closing the shutters and securing them with a bolt. "Five, the cupboard next to the bed, open it."

Five scrambles towards the cupboard, reaching for the handle but falling off the bed and onto the floor in the process. The pain in their leg increases ten fold as they hit the wood floor. Five can't hold back a tiny gasp of pain as a fire explodes in their calf and dances up their leg.

"Five!" Simon exclaims quietly in the darkness. He must have switched off the lamp, Five thinks. A strong hand reaches under them and hauls them upright. The motion causes Five to whimper a bit, the pain in their leg hurting more than it should be. Five feels an automatic thrust into their hands, and they fumble to get a good grip on it. 

Simon's footsteps are the only sound in the dark cabin. He is somewhere over by the door, Five senses. He stops there, and for a moment there is silence except for the distant sound of the undead. 

"I'm going outside" Simon murmurs quietly. Five feels shock course through their system, and they find themselves trying to make a small sound of protest, which of course, is cut off by Simon speaking again. 

"Don't you dare think of following me, or think of looking outside." Simon pauses for a moment, then in a dangerous voice, he asks: "Do you understand, Five?" 

He takes Five's silence as a yes, and adds one more thing before he vanishes outside. "There is enough ammo to last you if anything goes wrong. _Don't look._ "

The door slams behind him, and Five is alone with the sound of the undead. 

Not for long.

A chill runs down Five's spine when a familiar but horrifying sound reaches their ears, the sound of ripping flesh. Five is terrified for a moment, scared out of their mind that it is Simon that is being eaten alive, but...

The sound of flesh ripping and growls and gnashing teeth is a horrifying compilation, and it chills Five to the bone. Simon makes no sound as he systematically dismembers the zombies heads from their torsos. Five isn't sure how he is doing it. With a knife? No, the sounds are too raw.

As much as Five will hate themselves for doing it, they haul themselves upright to a wobbly stand, balancing on one foot. The pain in their leg is enough to make Five want to scream as they hobble over to the door. Yet Five is silent as they take the door and gently, ever so quietly, open it enough to see outside.

It is a clear night, Five notices. The moon is bright enough to cast some light on the forest outside. Though Five can't see much, they can make out the horde a ways from the house, with an almost lightning fast figure in the middle. If Five peers close enough, they can see the outline of Simon's torso moving in the moonlight. He dances like a beast in a frenzy. 

A stray zombie manages to catch Simon's face, tearing the mask as he faces away from Five. When he turns, Five's stomach churns.

Simon's face is _missing_. Five can see part of his skull o the left side of his face. Though his jaw is intact, the skin barely covering it is warped and distorted beyond repair. Five has to cover their mouth to keep themselves from tossing their dinner.

Simon seems to barely notice the absence of the mask, ripping and tearing as he goes on and on. 

Five can't tear themselves away from the sight. They are horrified, but also fascinated by the way Simon disposes of the zombies. 

After hours it seems, the last of the undead falls to the ground, and Simon is left panting admist the pile of corpses. He looks up towards the sky, towards the moon for a few minutes while he catches his breath.

And then he looks at the cabin.

Straight at Five.

Five covers their mouth to keep from letting out a scream. They scramble backwards as Simon advances towards the house, his mauled and torn face still visible. 

Five isn't sure if its their heartbeat or Simon's footsteps they hear. Each seem louder than the other. 

When the door creaks open, Five thinks surely they are going to die.

Five tries to look everywhere except at Simon, and silently thanks God that the cabin is still dark.

"You opened the door." Simon observes, his voice low and dull.

Five doesn't respond, looking down at their legs

"After I told you not to?!" Simon's voice raises suddenly, and Five can't help but flinch violently at the sound of his voice. They begin to shake, huge tremors racing up and down their spine. Simon notices instantly. He moves, and Five moves to cover their face with their arms, as if expecting a blow.

Simon moves away, opens a drawer in the small cabinet in the kitchen and pulls out a bandana. He ties it around his face so it covers most of his injuries before turning back to Five.

Five squeazes their eyes shurt as tight as possible as Simon comes towards them.

"Five." Simon's voice is calmer now, trying to be as soothing as possible. He gently seizes Five's arms and lowers them away from their face. "Five, it's alright. I'm sorry."

It takes a few minutes for Five to stop shaking. When they finally stop, they look up at Simon with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's alright, Five. I'm sorry I scared you." Simon speaks quietly. He allows Five a few moments to relax. "Can you stand?"

Five shakes their head a little, but soon finds themselves sitting on the bed again, Simon beside them, a strong arm wrapped about their shoulders.

Simon has no more words, and Five doesn't speak.


	11. Shatter

It isn't Simon's voice that wakes Five this time. Instead, Five wakes to the ache in their leg that persists and will not go away. It slowly dawns on Five that they aren't alone in their bed. Simon's arm acts as a pillow underneath their head as they stare at the ceiling of the cabin. They are lying on their back, Simon curled towards them. Five is surprised but not shocked to find themselves this way after last night. The sound of Simon's breathing and the chill of a cabin without a fire is enough to make them want to cling to Simon's shirt and curl into the warmth his body provides. Yet Five chooses to remain staring at the ceiling, the distant sounds of the earth waking up all that they hear in the stillness of the cabin.

It is quite some time before Simon stirs. Five feels his arm slide underneath them as he slowly wakes up. He shifts slightly, adjusting himself, before going still again.

It takes a few minutes before Five looks over at Simon. He is watching them over the fold of his bandanna, still but observant. When Five's eyes meet his, he utters a quiet "Good morning" as if hesitant to disturb the silence.

Five pauses for a moment, and then turns away. Simon remains for another minute or two before detaching himself from Five and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He turns back towards Five, who remains to stare at the ceiling. They have drifted into a trance, a stillness settling upon them. Their eyes are dull, Simon notices, frowning.

"Sleep well?" he tries, to no response, of course. He waits for a few moments before asking: "How's your leg?"

That seems to do the trick. Five blinks and looks down at the leg wrapped with gauze. Per usual, they wiggle their toes, only this time to cringe visibly in pain. Simon moves slowly, sitting Five up and gently swinging their leg towards him. He pulls the chair he knows is just out of sight and rests Five's leg on it. 

He doesn't bother to tell Five not to look.

With each layer he unwraps, Five feels panic begin to rise in their chest. Simon doesn't seem to move quickly enough as he removes the bandages. When he reaches the final layer, he pauses, going very still before removing the gauze.

The wound is red and swollen, pus leaking from the edges. As the cold air touches it, Five wants to recoil. And yet, Five already knows what Simon is going to say before he speaks.

"It's infected." Simon speaks in a whisper.

Five does not react right away. The words ring hollow to them, as if spoken in a foreign language. Five looks up at the ceiling, and notices that there are tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Simon murmurs.

And that's when it becomes reality. Five's leg is infected. Five could lose their leg. _Five might never be able to run again_.

Five tries desperately to swallow the thickness in their throat, the sob that wants to bubble and burst. But as they breath in a shuddering breath, Five can't help but let the tears in their eyes spill over. 

That is the moment when Five shatters.

It starts with a hiccup, then a sob, and soon Five's entire body is shaking, tears spilling freely down their face. Five hides their face in their hands, tears wetting their palms and spilling through their fingers. Five thinks they've never cried so much in their entire life. Five has no words to express the thousand thoughts that are in their head. The sound of Five's voice, usually a sound never heard, fills the cabin with its desperate, agonized cries. 

And suddenly, Simon is there. Simon is hugging Five to his chest and Five is hugging back, clinging desperately to the back of his shirt and crying in huge, body wracking sobs. Simon speaks soft words that fall on deaf ears as Five can only imagine and feel the pain. Simon wraps his arms around Five as if he could sheild them from the harsh reality of the infection, as if he could protect them. But Five knows it isn't real, and that the dull ache in their leg is. It's the only thing they can think about. Five cries like a child. 

Simon buries his face in Five's neck, asking, praying that there is someway to save Five, that _dear God_ there has to be a way.

But he knows God laughs at him, and Five drowns in their sorrow.


	12. Rescue

Five doesn't know the feeling of being awake any longer.

Although they open their eyes, although they are not asleep, Five no longer knows the feeling of being alert and focused. As if trapped in a perpetual state of dreaming, Five cannot truly bring themselves to awaken. Everything around them is a haze, and Five drifts in it, unable to escape.

It is Simon who forces Five to eat, to get up and move, as much as it pains them. It is Simon who is there when the pain becomes too much and Five has to bite back screams. It is Simon who spends his days roaming in search of medication. Painkillers, antibiotics, anything that would help.

It is Simon who enters the cabin now, exhausted after days of running. There are deep bags underneath his eyes, a fatigue to his voice as he tells Five he found more Painkillers, but no Antibiotics. Five doesn't respond, one arm cast over their face as if to hide themselves from reality and keep themselves dreaming. 

"How are you feeling?" Simon murmurs, sitting down next to Five on the bed. Five breathes in deeply, and waits a while before exhaling. Simon isn't sure what it means, but he doesn't really care either.

Simon takes Five's silence as an opportunity to rest his head in his hands and comb them through his hair. Five knows he is tired, but cannot bring themselves to care.

Simon and Five communicate silently. Simon's hand finds Five's against the bed and rests over it. 

"I'm going to find something, Five." He declares quietly after a while. "I promise."

Five has heard it before, and though they want to believe Simon, they are afraid whatever it is will come too late.

It is some time before Simon stands and makes his way to the kitchen.

And stops.

If Five had been paying attention, they would have noticed the way Simon stood stiff, muscles taut and coiled. He listened to the sounds outside, looking at the treeline.

Voices, not of the undead, but of the living. 

Simon peers closer at the treeline, trying to see the figures just barely his line of vision.

And much to his surprise, finds a New Canton Runner staring back at him.

Simon instantly ducks out of sight, the movement causing Five to stir from their trance. Upon seeing Simon so agitated and cautious, they sit up, listening. They can hear the voices as well, calling for something. 

Simon is standing and picking up things as he runs around the cabin. He is mumbling curses and stuffing things into a running sack. "Should've known they'd find me eventually" he speaks in a low voice. "Should have come back later, they might have followed me." He sticks a pistol into his holster. 

Five isn't sure what he means as they watch him throw things into his bag. Water bottles, weapons, rations, a few assorted items all go into the sack. Five tries to deduce the sudden urgency in Simon's actions, that is, until they hear a shout from the trees.

_"Five!"_

Five's eyes widen suddenly, and everything clicks. Abel Runners, Abel Runners coming towards the cabin. Abel Runners coming to bring them home.

Five doesn't know whether to shout or cry. They are going to go back to Abel. They are going home. And yet...

Simon freezes at the shout of Five's number as well, but doesn't give himself much time to pause. He resumes his hurried packing more frantic than ever. After tossing in _"A Winter's Tale"_ he draws the bag closed and turns towards Five, panic in his eyes.

"I have to go." he says breathlessly. 

It takes a moment for Five to react. They shake their head and mouth _"No." _. Simon looks helplessly at them.__

___"No."_ Five thinks. _"You can't desert me now, after all this time."__ _

__But Simon is slinging his pack over his shoulder and striding towards the door. Five catches his hand as he moves to open the door. Simon looks back at them, surprise in his eyes. Five looks up at Simon, lips pursed, brow furrowed, and eyes pleading._ _

__"I can't stay" Simon tells them quietly. "I'm sorry, Five."_ _

__Five's grip only tightens._ _

__Simon pauses, and then puts down his pack and kneels in front of Five. He holds their hand in both of his, and gives them a small, weary smile underneath his bandanna._ _

__"You're going back, Five. I can't come with you. I can't let Jenny and the others know I'm alive."_ _

__The pain in Five's eyes makes Simon want to stay, but he knows as soon as Abel knows he is alive he is as good as dead._ _

__"You'll be fine, Five." He murmurs quietly. "I know you will, don't you worry."_ _

__He gives their hand a peck and stands. Five blinks and he's gone, sprinting away from the cabin. Shouts go up from the trees, and Five doesn't have to wait long before there is footsteps in front of the cabin._ _

__The door bursts open, and Five flinches at the sudden sound. The brightness from outside makes their eyes hurt. The figure at the doorway strides in quickly, and Five shrinks back._ _

__"Five!" Paula says breathlessly. "Five, thank God."_ _

__Owen comes in behind Paula, and there is two more runners outside, both wearing New Canton running tees. Owen stops, listens for a moment before replying: "Yes, we found 'em. We found Five, Sam."_ _

___"Sam."_ Five thinks. It's too much to handle at once. Five feels tears prick their eyes, and a broad grin pull at their lips. They wipe their face with the back of their hand. _ _

__"Five, Five are you alright? Are you hurt?" Paula is practically clambering over them. Five directs her to their leg, at which Paula freezes. She stays still for a moment before speaking into her mic. "Sam, Five is hurt. I don't think they can run, much less walk."_ _

__Everything is a blur for Five as they are pulled to their feet and helped outside. A cheer goes up from the New Canton Runners. Paula manages to laugh and tell Five: "You're going home, Five."_ _

__Yet Five cannot help the ball of ice in their stomach as they catch a glance of a figure with a bandanna over their face running away through the trees._ _


	13. Return (No)

Five is bustled into the hospital as soon as they pass through the gates. Paula doesn't have time to switch from her running clothes as she pulls on her lab coat and immediately directs Owen and Five to one of the inspection rooms.

Everything is a blur to Five as Paula bustles about, grabbing her supplies. She waist to unwrap the wound until she has everything she needs.

Five sits patiently, but inside they are screaming for an answer. Simon could be wrong, the leg might not be infected, or if it is, perhaps it is a minor one that needs only a dosage of antibiotics and rest. Five waits hopefully as Paula finally pulls up her chair and takes a deep breath, beginning to unwrap the wound.

"Whoever wrapped this wasn't very good at it" She notes, glancing at Five, who shrugs in return. Paula pauses for a moment, slightly startled by Five's nonchalance on the mention of their supposed captor. She resumes unwrapping however, peeling the final layer away.

Five's heart stops.

The wound is not only still red and puffy, swollen and irritable, but it's gotten _worse._ Paula takes a deep breath before looking at Five, pain in her eyes.

"Five...I..."

_"No."_ Five thinks. _"Say its going to be okay, you can fix it, you're a doctor."_ Five wants to hear anything but the words that come out of Paula's mouth.

"Five, I'm so sorry."

 

Five can hear the sound of every once of restraint they have snapping. 

"No." They whisper, and even Paula seems surprised at hearing Five's voice, hoarse from disuse. "No."

It seems to be the only word Five knows, the only word that makes sense in this entire world. "No." They say again, eyes wide, hands clenched, eyes shining with unshed tears.

It takes a moment for Paula to compose herself. "Five, please listen to me. We need to operate as soon as possible, we need-"

_"NO!"_ Five shouts, surprising themselves. "No." Softer this time, as Five wraps their arms around themselves. 

The world seems to tilt, the room seems to spin as Five tries to wake themselves from this horrible nightmare. "No, no, no, no, no" Five murmurs. _"This can't be happening."_ is the thought they scream in their head, over and over again.

Paula is standing now, stepping away from Five. Five looks at her and Owen, both giving her the same expression of pity and sadness.

And that's when Five knows it is real, that they _are_ going to lose their leg, and not be able to run ever again.

Five is trying to stand, trying to put down their foot and walk, to show Paula they can do it, they can run. But they tumble to the floor, and the room spins.

"No..." Five croaks, a series of sobs echoing from their chest. "No-o" They wrap their arms around themselves as tears finally spill unhindered from their eyes. Five can't see anything past the spinning of the room and the blurriness of their vision. The pain in their leg screams for attention, but the pain in their mind in too much for Five to bear.

"No!" Five sobs. "No, please no."

Paula and Owen watch helplessly as their friend falls to pieces in front of their very eyes.

"No, no no no no no no" Five cries helplessly. "No..!" The entire world is Yes and Five is the only No, struggling to not drown in their loneliness. Five can't think past the pain and its all they can do to not scream at the world at the _injustice_ of it all.

"Five!"

Five hears their name, hears their number but doesn't care. They can't think anything besides the thought of losing _everything._

But Sam is there nonetheless, arms wrapping around them like pillars of support. "Five, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay"

Except it isn't okay. It isn't okay and it never will be again.

Five's wails of grief fill the hospital.


	14. Silence

As much as Five didn't want it to, life in Abel went on.

Word spread fast about Five's operation. How could it not in such a small base? The runners held a day where they refused to run, much to Major Amelia's discontent. Janine leapt to their defense, surprisingly. Jack and Eugene Radioed from New Canton to say they sent their best wishes to Five, and had held a moment of silence for them over their program with Phil and Zoe.

Janine had been by to ask Five a few questions about their 'time away from Abel' as she had politely put it. Five had tried to cooperate as best they could, but only answered the necessary questions. No, they had not been injured by their 'captor'; No, they had not been working with anyone, and most importantly, they didn't know who they were. They wore a mask.

Major Amelia sent her regards, Janine told Five. Not that she could be bothered to actually show up. Too busy with the fuss Five had made, questioning the safety of the runners, planning her new Auto-Operator system, and the like.

For the most part, Five had remained alone in their hospital room, one of only three like it in the entire building. Five remained alone with their grief and sorrow and the unbearable pain in their no longer there leg.

Sam came by to visit when he could. It was usually in the evenings, when he got off from his comms duty. He came and went, and Five hardly noticed. 

Today he was in the room again, knocking on the door softly and murmuring Five's number. 

"Hey, Five." He spoke softly, as if he would disturb the perpetual silence of the room. "I have a present."

Five was turned away, looking out the window at the fading colors of the sky. They didn't bother to look when the heard the rustle of old newspaper. 

"Jody found some wild flowers today." Sam declared. "Came right back from her run and put them on my desk, saying she wanted them to go to you."

He waits for Five to reply, to say they heard him, anything that signified a response.

But as usual, there is only silence. 

"They're actually quite pretty," Sam tries again "Must be some sort of lily or something. What was it Jody said they were? Stonecrop? Yeah, something like that"

When Five does not answer, Sam lets out a small exhale and places the flowers on the side table. The chair creaks as he settles himself next to the bed. 

"Listen, Five..." He starts, and pauses for a full minute before continuing. "I...I wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for what happened, that is." Sam swallows and pauses. "I keep thinking: What if I had just been a little more watchful? What if I had watched a little closer? Maybe we could have avoided this."

Five is silent.

"If only..." He stops, and sighs. "There's a thousand 'If Only's' in my head. If only we didn't send you out that day; If only we hadn't used you as a distraction; If only we had done a little more reconnaissance..."

Sam breathes out shakily, and Five briefly wonders if he is on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry." he says at last, his voice just a whisper. "I just want you to know that."

It's almost dark, Five notices as they watch the sky outside.

Sam remains for a few more minutes before reaching out and briefly resting his hand over Five's. he tangles his fingers in theirs for a moment before pulling away and standing. 

"Janine...wanted me to tell you that we are retiring the number. You can keep it, but nobody else will be be assigned the number."

With that he turns to leave, pausing at the door and glancing quietly back at Five.

Five cries silently.


	15. Five (Clementia)

On the eighth day after Five's surgery, someone appears at the edge of the forest line in front of the township.

It is a little past dawn, and the guards have just started their morning shift. At first they do not see the figure with the bulging sack headed towards the gates. However, the closer he gets, the more apparent he becomes. 

"Major, there's an undintified runner en route to the gates. Orders?"

There's a pause over the radio before Amelia replies. "Hold your fire, see what they want."

"Hey!" The runners starts waving. "Hey! Hey, over here! I need to get to Runner Five!"

"Runner Five has been retired!" The guard barks back. "Didn't you hear? They lost their leg, the number's been retired."

The figure with the bandanna over their face jogs to a halt, breathing heavily. "Doesn't matter, I need to see them." He pants, doubled over. "Let me in, please!"

"Who are you?" The guard shouts over the wall.

"It doesn't matter!" They shout back. "Let me in!"

"No one is allowed in without identification, Major's orders."

Simon looks up at the top of the wall, straightening. "Tell Janine de Luca that Simon Lauchlan, Runner Three, is here with a gift for Five."

The guard sprints towards the farmhouse.

 

 

It is a little past seven when Sam bursts into Five's hospital room.

"Five." he says breathlessly. "Five, you aren't going to believe this."

Five is surprised by Sam's appearance, but even more surprised by the obvious rush he took to get here. His hair is disheveled, he looks like he just rolled out of bed. He's wearing his pajamas, and his breath comes in short shallow gasps.

For once, Five responds, instincts on high alert. Do they need to evacuate? Is something horribly wrong. 

They expect everything else than what Sam says.

"There's..." He pants, swallows, and tries again. "There's a runner at the gates, I think they let him in. He wears a mask, says he's Runner Three."

Five nearly falls out of their bed in their sudden desperation to stand. They fumble for the crutches at the wall against the bed. The sudden recognition and surprise in their eyes startles Sam, but he does his best to aid them. 

"Five, you'll need a jacket, it's freezing outside." He tries, only to Have Five push him away. They are already set up on their crutches and headed towards the door, Sam following behind.

A thousand thoughts seem to be racing through Five's head. Yet one seems to stand out from all the others.

_'Simon.'_

Past the lab, through the inspection room, and out the doors until Five is standing in the morning light. There's a commotion over in the direction of the gates, and Five wants to _sob_ at the desire to sprint to the gates. They want to _run_ , to fly over the ground with their feet barely touching the soil. 

Their right foot is scraping against the concrete and gravel of the ground, but Five doesn't care. Because Simon, Simon, _Simon_ is here, and for once the sky is a little brighter, colors a little more vibrant. Everything seems a little better, because even if only for a moment, they will see Simon and everything will be okay.

Sam has to speed walk to keep up with Five, and is trying to talk sense to them.

"Five, please, let's go back. He said he was here for you for a reason, what if it is to hurt you? Why else would he be here?"

Five doesn't listen, they don't hear Sam. _'Just a little further'_ They think. _A little further and then Simon will be there_

And as Five rounds the Armory they see the crowd that has formed around the circle of guards that all point there weapons at Simon.

_Simon._

Sam tries to hold Five back, five they shove him off, losing a crutch in the process. They limp and hobble through the crowd, and time seems to stop as they push past one of the guards, and Simon sees them.

"Five." he whispers, and Five is hobbling towards him in front of everyone, not caring how many stares and gazes are on them. 

And suddenly they are flying as they drop their crutch and launch themselves at Simon, who catches them with open arms. 

They fall to the ground together, Five's cry sounding above all others as they land on top of Simon.

It takes a few moments for the dust to settle, and in that moment everyone is frozen. _Time_ is frozen as Five and Simon cling to each other.

"Five...!" Simon gasps. "Dear God, Five. I thought I was going to break my back."

Five has tears in their eyes as they laugh. It is a sound that Simon has only heard a few times, but this time is different than others. Five is beyond delighted, they are joyful and full of bliss. He can't help but smile himself. 

"Five, Five, I have a present for you" Simon declares as he reaches into the bag next to him.

"Stop!" The command is followed by the sound of safeties clicking off. 

Five freezes. They glance back at the guards, who have leveled their guns at Simon and Five. Behind them stands Janine and Major Amelia. 

"Five, get away." Janine hisses, and Five's heart skips a beat because they have _never_ seen Janine so furious. Nonetheless, they shake their head stubbornly. 

"I said _get away, Five_ "

"Janine, please" Simon tries. "Please, just listen."

"Why should I have to listen to _you_?" Janine has pure venom in her voice as he eyes blaze with untold fury.

"Because." Simon speaks. "If you shoot, you'll shoot Five as well."

This seems to placate Janine a little bit, enough for Simon to start talking rapidly. 

"I was the one who took Five. I know, I'm sorry. Five was shot and I couldn't just leave them there. As much as I know you hate me, you have to believe me. I made sure Five was okay, I took care of them, but I couldn't tak them back to Abel. I couldn't let you know I was alive."

"Is that so?" Janine snaps. "Because you seem to have no trouble with it now."

"I know." Simon replies. "But that's because I couldn't sit by when I know Five might never be able to run again." he looks at Five, and nods to his bag. "Five, reach into my sack."

Five pauses, and looks at Janine. She doesn't seem to know what to do. The same goes for Sam and Paula and Amelia as well. They look back at Simon, who's eyes are kind and reassuring. "It's okay, Five." he tell them. "I think you'll like it. 

So Five reaches into the bag, and grasps something metal. They pulls it from the sack so they can see it...

and falls to pieces.

 

It's a prosthetic leg.

It's a blade runner, made for running. Five doesn't know where Simon got it, but they could care less. It's a prosthetic leg and Five is weeping, tears falling freely down their face. The voice that everyone almost never hears seems to be the only sound in the world as Five holds the blade runner close to their body and weeps until their voice is hoarse. 

Paula is the first to speak.

"Dear God" she whispers. "It's...it's a blade runner."

"A what?" Owen asks in a whisper. 

"It's a prosthetic leg, it's made for running. Oscar Pistorious won 3 Gold medals at the Paralympics with a pair of blade runners. I remember seeing one at one of Van Ark's labs but I never..." Paula has to cover her mouth to stop a sob from racing up her throat because she knows now, _now_ Five has a chance to run again.

Five's face is slick with tears. They can hardly see past the wetness in their eyes. But Simon is there, and Five drops the leg and clings to him like a lost child. 

_'Thank you'_ Five tries to say, but the words won't sound. _'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you'_

And suddenly Simon is holding Five's face, wiping away their tears with his thumb. Five quiets enough for him to speak.

"Five." he laughs "Five, I told you you were going to be okay. You believed me, didn't you?"

Five nods, and smiles. 

"Thank you" They whisper, low enough so only Simon can hear. "Thank you."

Simon laughs again, because the words are like the purest of sounds. "Anything for my favorite Runner." he declares. "Anything."

Five wipes at their eyes, trying to clear their vision of the tears. A hand lands softly on their shoulder, and it's Sam.

"Five, they have to take Simon away. Can you stand?" he speaks softly. 

Five looks with panic at Simon. Simon seems to have accepted his fate. Five then realizes. He came back to give this leg to Five, but at the same time, knowing he was turning himself in.

Simon sees the panic in Five's eyes and brushes their skin again with his thumb. "Sorry Five. It was a risk I had to take. I had to get that leg to you."

Five bites their lips to keep back a sob.

"Five" Simon speaks as if he is going to make a confession, but then speak again in a softer tone: "Five." his eyes are kind and soft. "I wish you the best Five. I hope we see each other again some day."

And Five knows Simon is going somewhere far away, and they might never be able to see him again. Five is brave, they do not cry. Instead, they take Simon's face in their hands and gently, touch their forehead to his.

Sam helps Five to their feet. Five holds the blade runner in one arm, and cling to Sam with the other. They walk away from Simon, but glance back, one final time. 

Simon watches after Five even as he is restrained. He gives Five a final smile.

And Five smiles back.


End file.
